Perfect Memories
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: What I think Kurt and Blaine's Prom night is going to turn out to be. No kinkiness, just fluff. One-shot.


**Hey everyone! So, I really wanted to do a Prom story, and here it is! Sorry if it sucks...**

** Title: Perfect Memories**

**Summary: What I think Kurt and Blaine's Prom night is going to turn out to be. No kinkiness, just fluff. One-shot.**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Ryan Murphy of Fox, but I'll let you guys know if that changes.**

**-.- Kurt kept looking at himself in the mirror, unsure of what to think. He was so incredibly nervous. This was Prom. PROM. It would probably be the most important night of his life, and everything had to be perfect. He had gone back to McKinley, and had since been worrying about Prom. Blaine didn't attend McKinley, and he was grateful to hear that they were allowing kids from other schools.**

**Yes, everything had to be perfect. And that included his outfit, his hair, his escort...**

**Oh, God. His escort.**

** Blaine. His boyfriend.**

** He still almost faints everyone he runs that thought through his head: Blaine is his boyfriend. He smiled as he thought about it, and he subconsciously pushed his hair back, and then gasped as he realized that he had ruined it. He frantically tried to fix it, and Mercedes walked up next to him. "Kurt..." She said, laughing. He looked at her through the mirror. "You look amazing. Stop worrying, he's gonna love you." Kurt smiled thankfully, and turned to her, giving her a tight hug. He was getting ready with all of the McKinley girls in his basement, and was not allowing Finn to come downstairs. He and Rachel had finally gotten back together, and she and Kurt, being so alike, were very old fashioned, and were not allowing Finn to see her until everyone was there and ready.**

** As an inside joke and a sign that they would always be friends, they each wore a little gold.**

** Kurt eyed himself again. He was wearing what would be a simple black suit, but was so much fancier. Yet it remained very dapper, and it suited Kurt's personality perfectly. The suit was pure black silk, and was, of course, designer. He wore a red rose on the left side of his chest, and it was perfectly placed. His white, button-up undershirt was simple, but he wore a silky gold tie that really stood out, but not too much, and somehow, it really brought out his eyes, making them bluer, if that was even possible. His shoes were shined to perfection, and his pants were pleated. He felt his eyes water slightly, but blinked back tears and looked around, taking in the girls' outfits.**

** Mercedes wore a beautiful, strapless ball-gown style dress, which ended just above her ankles. It had a white bodice, with silver beading. It popped, but it certainly was not too much. The skirt was a deep black, and was slightly poofed out, showing off her legs. The sash was a bright gold, and it hugged her waist perfectly. The entirety of the dress showed of every curve she had in all the right ways, and her dark hair tumbled across her shoulders in large curls. Her white, strapped heels completed the outfit, pulling it all together. She said that she had never felt so beautiful.**

** Rachel wore a long, silky gown. It was a mix of lavender and a light maroon. It had short sleeves, which Kurt would've thought looked tacky on any other dress but looked indescribably beautiful with this one, and it made Rachel look incredible. It reached past her ankles, but didn't poof, it was straight and silky, like a waterfall, I guess you could say. She wore gold heels with it, and it surprisingly looked amazing. Her hair was pulled back into a neat, tight bun. Kurt knew that Finn would be speechless.**

** Quinn wore a shorter dress, it only reached to her thighs, and it was black. It had a gold sash that had a medium sized bow in the back. It had one strap that reached across her left shoulder, and it was decorated with small, black roses - the same roses that lined the bottom of the dress. She wore gold heels as well, but they had straps the reached up to her shins. She wore a gold necklace and bracelet, and her hair was straightened, with a black rose perched on the side of it.**

** Santana wore a dress that was so...Santana. It reached to her knees, was a deep red, and it had straps that fell loose on her arms. The dress itself was very tight. However, for once it didn't make her look like a hooker. She wore a gold headband and a few gold necklaces. Her heels were a shiny black that showed of her legs. In the front of her face, two strands of hair fell in small curls. The curls were larger and much looser on any other part of her head.**

** Tina wore a simple black dress, but it looked completely amazing. It had a bubble skirt, and a smooth, silky bodice that hugged her perfectly. It was bejeweled slightly and had spaghetti straps. She wore a gold, glittery jacket over it. It was short, only reaching to just below her ribs. A bow that matched the jacket was perched in her hair, which was in one ponytail that swung around and sat in front of her right shoulder in curls. She had a small black handbag and black flats, making it easier to dance, which Mike would definitely want to do a lot of.**

** Kurt looked over to the last of the group - dear, sweet Brittany. She wore a deep green, silky gown that fell straight to her shins. A gold sash was tight around her waist, but there was no bow, nothing too flashy. She wore a lot of gold jewelry, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a gold ribbon. The dress had a sweetheart style neckline, which showed off her long neck. She wore gold heels, and that everlasting look of innocence in her eyes made Kurt want to cry. She looked so beautiful.**

** All of the boys were so lucky, and Kurt hoped that they knew that.**

** But he couldn't help but wonder if Blaine should be grateful or not.**

** -.-**

** Ten hours. That's what it took for the final outcome of Kurt and his friends. Ten hours of getting ready. Kurt looked at himself once more (for the millionth time, I might add) before hearing the doorbell ring and completely freezing, unable to move. A comforting hand fell on his shoulder, and he turned to see Rachel, who was smiling sympathetically. "Kurt, don't worry. You look amazing. We all do. And if Blaine doesn't think so, which he WILL, then he can deal with it, because, what does he know about fashion?" Kurt laughed and hugged her. "Thank you, Rachel." He said, desperately trying to blink back tears. She hugged him back.**

** "You're welcome. Now let's go show the boys just what they've gotten themselves into." She smirked, and he giggled. Taking a deep breath, Kurt headed up the stairs and walked to the living room.**

** When he got there, his Dad had already let everyone in, and Carole was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. He looked around, scanning the boys, but didn't see Blaine. He searched harder, but Blaine was nowhere to be found.**

** Just as Kurt started to panic, immediately assuming the worst, a knock came from the door. Kurt's Dad reached it first, and pulled it open, revealing Blaine. The moment that the two boys had locked eyes, their jaws dropped.**

** Blaine slowly walked to Kurt, looking him up and down. Blaine couldn't find words to describe how incredibly beautiful Kurt looked, so he stayed silent, only staring.**

** Kurt reacted much the same way. As he looked Blaine over, he couldn't help but let his mind become taken over in disbelief. He just couldn't seem to work it through his mind that this gorgeous, dapper, incredibly handsome boy was HIS. it was much too surreal. Blaine wore a fitted tux, with a gold and silver striped tie. The tux was silk, much like Kurt's, but was obviously not designer. Nevertheless, Blaine looked amazing.**

** Once Kurt had mustered enough strength to form a coherent sentence, he cleared his throat. "Blaine. You look...incredible."**

** The look of awe never left Blaine's face. He only stepped closer, resting a hand on Kurt's cheek. "I wish I could say the same to you, but..." He trailed off, and Kurt's heart plummeted. He thought that he might cry, throw up, and die. Or worse. He was about to collapse when Blaine continued. "but incredible doesn't even begin to cover how beautiful you look tonight, Kurt."**

** Kurt's heart shot back up to where it was, and his stomach did a little flip. Blaine smiled as Kurt blushed. "Come on, let's get our picture taken." He said, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt eagerly walked over, and realized with pride that the boys were reacting to the girls almost as sweet as he and Blaine had. They smiled and kissed each other while Carole took many posed as well as candid shots of them.**

** After about thirty minutes of the madness, everyone decided to get going. Blaine leaded them all out into the parking lot, surprising them with a long, glossy black limo. Kurt leaned over, smirking, and playfully nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own. "Show-off." He said, and Blaine only wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.**

** "You know it!" Kurt rolled his eyes, to which Blaine chuckled and grabbed his chin gently, tilting his head up and connecting their lips for a brief moment. "Hey, I will never stop showing off as long as you're around." Kurt blushed, and Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt, squeezing him affectionately.**

** Everyone eagerly piled into the limo, Kurt and Blaine being last. Not that they minded, because all that they really cared about was being with one another. Their hands intertwined with one another as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's soft hair. Kurt inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was so Blaine, and nothing else. He could get drunk off of that smell. He loved it.**

** -.-**

** They arrived at McKinley after about fifteen minutes, and everyone raced to the doors. Blaine and Kurt however, took their time, wanting to savor every moment.**

** They walked into the dance after paying, and mingled a little before starting to foolishly dance on the dance floor.**

** Well, OK. So BLAINE started to dance foolishly. Kurt only stood there watching, smiling and shaking his head as he cupped his mouth with his hand, and that elbow rested on his other arm which was crossed in front of his torso.**

** Blaine laughed and ran up, taking Kurt's hands in his and moving them in circular motions, moving his hips to match and leaning forward and back to 'Don't Trust Me.' They both collapsed into each other after a minute, laughing, and 'Just The Way You Are' started playing.**

** Kurt smiled lovingly as he saw Finn walk up to him. Tears pooled in his eyes. "Memories, right?" Finn said, and looked questioningly at Blaine, who merely nodded, smiling, and took a step back, motioning for him to go ahead. Finn smiled gratefully, and took Kurt hand, beginning to sing to him. He got to the end of the first chorus when he hugged Kurt, who had started to cry. Finn pulled away, and gently pushed Kurt over to Blaine, and Kurt stumbled. Hmm...why does that seem familiar?**

** Blaine caught him, and began to dance with him, singing the rest of the song and wiping Kurt's eyes. When the song ended, Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, and stepped back. And in that one moment, nothing could've been better.**

** Then it all came crashing to a halt.**

** "Hey there, homo!" Said a chillingly familiar voice behind Kurt, who immediately froze.**

** He turned, and there he was. Karofsky.**

** "Who's this, Hummel?" He asked, far from polite and laughing with some other jocks.**

** Kurt only gave him an icy stare. "He's my boyfriend, Karofsky." He saw something flash in Karofsky's eyes.**

** It looked a lot like jealously.**

** "Oh, is he now?" He made a move to step towards Blaine, who scowled at him. That threw Kurt over the edge.**

** "Don't you DARE hurt him, Karofsky!" Kurt shrieked. "I swear, if you so much as lay a hand on him then I swear that I will shove your head up your ass!" Karofsky was taken aback, but shook it off.**

** "We don't want homos like you here." Karofsky said. "It's against the rules, and we told the principal."**

** "He wants you to get the hell out!" Interjected some jock from behind him.**

**Kurt's face fell. "What? No - y-you're lying...they would never..." Kurt was cut off by Blaine's hand on his shoulder.**

** "Kurt, calm down, they're probably just making it up...shhh..." Blaine coaxed, and Kurt stuttered, but nodded.**

** He turned to Karofsky. "If that's the case, then I sincerely do not know why you are here." He said harshly, through his teeth. A hand clamped on his shoulder. Hard.**

** "You shut up, Hummel." Kurt shot him another bitch-please glare, and gave a laugh, though there was no humor in it.**

** "You make me, Karofsky. Or try to, because I assure you that I am much stronger than I look." Kurt fumed, and Karofsky stepped closer, causing Kurt to flinch at the memory of the kiss. He shoved Kurt back a good five feet.**

** And five feet was all it took, because in the next second, all hell broke loose. The McKinley boys were fighting with the jocks, and Puck had actually grabbed a chair, swinging it at anyone who dared to come close to Kurt, who was being cradled in Blaine's arms at the moment, shaking.**

** Many teachers came to break it up, and after a good few minutes, everything seemed to settle down.**

** It was then, of course, that the usher walked up to them. "Boys." Kurt and Blaine turned to look at a man that was suddenly right next to them. "Fighting is not, under any circumstances, allowed. Surely you had been told that." Kurt only stuttered, trying to find words.**

** The man sighed. "Boys, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Kurt looked him in the eyes.**

**"What?" He said, voice hoarse. "We barely did any fighting...what...?" The usher only sighed again, and Kurt realized, looking at Blaine in alarm, and he had the same expression as Kurt did - shocked and disbelieving. He looked back at the man. "It's because we're gay, isn't it?" Kurt asked, about to cry.**

** The usher refused to look at him. "ISN'T IT?" Kurt practically screamed, and realized with a start that they were the center of attention. Almost everyone was silent, watching them. Puck had stepped forward, but was stopped by a teacher. "Public displays of...affection, are not allowed, either." Kurt fumed at this. "You mean GAY affection!" Kurt screamed. Blaine tried to calm him down, but Kurt pulled away, facing the crowd. "Why is this so hard for all of you to understand? Why can't I go to Prom, the most important night of my life, with the person I'm in love with? What difference does it make if I'm gay or straight?" Kurt was sobbing now, and tears were streaking down his face. He let his head fall, and yelled at the ground. "I hope that you are so proud of yourselves." He said coldly, and stormed out of the room.**

** Blaine watched Kurt race out, and turned to the crowd just as Kurt had. "Thank you so much, for breaking his heart." Blaine scowled. "You can all burn in hell for all I care." And giving a quick smile to the Glee club, letting them know that he wasn't talking to them, he ran after Kurt.**

** -.-**

**"Kurt!" Blaine called, trying desperately to find his boyfriend. "Kurt, come on!" He walked around, and heard a small sob from behind a car. He quickly raced around it and saw Kurt, holding his knees to his chest, nearly rocking, and sobbing to himself.**

** Blaine decided not to speak, and only knelt down next to him, taking the boy into his arms and letting him soak his sleeve with tears as he coaxed, humming softly.**

** Kurt looked up at Blaine, and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you so, so much." He whispered.**

** "I love you, too." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hair. He carried him off, as a couple of newlyweds would cross their threshold, and placed him in the limo. "Let's go home." He said, and Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled to himself - not on the outside, because when he saw Kurt like this, nothing could make him smile - because an idea crossed his mind, and he continued to stroke Kurt's hair, whispering to him.**

** -.-**

** Kurt had fallen asleep in Blaine's lap on the way to Blaine's house. They had all agreed to spend the night at a hotel - which they were going to go to, of course, but after Blaine and Kurt finished what they started.**

** Blaine carried Kurt into his house, and when they reached the small ballroom (Blaine's family was a very wealthy one), Blaine gently shook Kurt awake.**

** "Hmmm...?" Kurt said, his eyes fluttering open.**

** "Here, stand up." Kurt sighed as he did, and looked at Blaine, tears welling up when he remembered everything. "Blaine, I really just want to go to the hotel and sleep-"**

** "Wait. Just wait." Blaine crossed the room and flicked a light switch, a disco ball dropping from overhead and flashing lights in different directions, Kurt was fully awake now, and became confused.**

** Until the music started.**

** He smiled, his eyes rimming with water for an entirely different reason this time when he heard 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss start to play. And Blaine started to sing.**

** Blaine crossed over to Kurt and took him in his arms, swaying as he sang. They weren't really dancing, just leaning from side to side - but it meant the world to Kurt. He was loving every second of it.**

** When it got to the final chorus, Blaine lifted Kurt's chin, and sang to his face, their eyes locking, and pressed their lips together when the song ended. And when the next song came on, they both laughed at the coincidence. "Blaine? Did you..." Kurt asked questioningly. Blaine shook his head, smiling.**

** "I guess it's a sign - it knows our past." And Blaine started to sing along with 'Teenage Dream.' Kurt smiled.**

**We'll be young forever...**

**Kurt suddenly realized the truth in that line, and knew immediately that he was going to have a future with Blaine. It wasn't one of those 'Fairytale' things, where you see someone and instantly know that they're the one, but something inside of Kurt clicked, and he could see a future with Blaine. A tear rolled down his face - but it was out of happiness.**

** Don't ever look back, don't ever look back...**

**Oh, he would, but only on this moment. Because this moment was, by far, the most beautiful, amazing, incredible, passionate, and perfect, moment of his life.**

**Oh yes, he would look back.**

** -.-**

** In the morning, Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms at the hotel, surrounded by his friends. To his surprise, Blaine was already up.**

** Blaine looked down at Kurt, and traced patterns on his right cheek. "Good morning, angel."**

**"Good morning." Kurt said, giving his a chaste kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes; staring into each others' eyes lovingly, remembering everything from the night before.**

** Blaine was startled when he saw that Kurt was crying. "Oh my God, are you OK? What is it?" He asked frantically.**

**"Kurt gave a laugh. "Nothing's wrong, Blaine. In fact, everything is as right as it could be." He hugged Blaine tightly. "Thank you for last night, it was the beat night of my life because of you, and, God, I love you SO much..." Kurt said, sobbing.**

** Blaine held him tighter. "Kurt, I didn't do anything, not really. I may have helped, yes. But you really helped yourself through most of it." He took Kurt's hand. "You are strong, and tough, and beautiful, and I didn't do much of anything..." Blaine trailed off.**

** Kurt looked at him. "Blaine...you don't even realize..." He looked him deep in the eyes with his captivating glasz ones. "You did everything. You're WITH me..." He blinked, looking at Blaine with more passion than he ever had looked at anyone with in his life. "and that is really the best that you can do." Blaine smiled. And that was enough.**

** Neither of them would ever forget that night. Not during their wedding, their honeymoon, the first time they adopted a child, their high school reunion - never. Because that was the night that they had both knew that they were going to spend their lives together.**

** And it was, in fact, the perfect night. **


End file.
